


20's

by faliceplease



Category: Little Mix, One Direction, Taylor Swift - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, dad louis, hatchi being his cute AF self, louemma, lourrie, single gemma, zerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faliceplease/pseuds/faliceplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One group of friends living in London. <br/>Louis Tomlinson is trying to be a first time dad, while struggling with a job he hates, and a crush on a girl who sees him as a friend. <br/>Perrie Edwards is engaged, but none of her friends have ever met this mystery Zayn, some don't even believe he exists. <br/>Gemma Styles is unlucky in love, and is paying her bills by writing about her friends and what life in your 20's is really like. <br/>Toss in an old friend moving back to town, a brother who works in radio, and a bar you and your mates love to frequent, this is your 20's, and this is your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20's

This story takes place in London, where old friends and new friends are trying to hold their lives together. Some may fall in love, some may fight and break up. This is living in your twenties, this is what growing up is all about. You win some you lose some, you start again, love comes and goes, but friendship can be forever. 

 

Gemma was cold and wet, and honestly that wasn't even the worst of her problems right now. Her fingers trembled as she turned the key into the door of their shared flat, and of course Perrie was sitting right there in the living room when she walked in. "Okay new rule, you're not allowed to set me up with dates. Not if I seem desperate, not if I beg. This is the very last straw!" Gemma bellowed as she shook off her umbrella and took off her rain coat. The flat wasn't very big, but the three of them seemed to make it work. 

Perrie shot her an innocent glance, before turning around to shout towards the bathroom. "Louis you best get your behind out of that shower! Gemma needs a hot one." She hollered, sharing a smirk with Gemma. They'd walked in on Louis' cold showers more times than either of them would like to admit. 

"It wasn't that bad, surely. Albeit the weather being shit and all." Perrie offered, feeling bad for her friend. Gemma's been unlucky in love for so long and all Perrie wanted to do was help her get out there, to find her Zayn. 

"Perrie I swear on hatchi's life if the next words out of your mouth are "Zayn and I.." So help me." Gemma warned, having had quite enough of happy couples for the time being. It wasn't like she was desperate for love, she definitely wasn't. Her friends just thought she needed a man. Which was ridiculous, but what's a girl to do in the city other than go on terrible dates anyway? 

Louis was soon walking across the living room on his way to his own room, towel tightly wrapped around his waist, hair still wet as his fringe was stuck against his forehead. He grunted a hello towards the two women, before slipping into his bedroom to get changed. It was a Saturday, which meant it was his day with Freddie, and he was taking his little lad to the zoo, it was going to be a good day, at least he had thought so before the weather turned into actual shite. He was going to have to shift a few things around, make a new plan, but he would somehow save the day. It didn’t matter that his son was less than a year old, he liked making the most of their visits anyway. He was soon listening to the hums of the pipes, as he assumed Gemma was now getting her hot shower, he didn’t know why Perrie was cranky with him, he was washing his hair, like she had suggested earlier. All of his mates thought it was great that he lived with two girls, but Louis found it a pain in his arse more than anything. 

He had barely slipped one leg into his jeans before Perrie was barging in, she did have boundary issues, but he’s used to it by now. The pair had gone to secondary school together, he’s known her for years, and he didn’t know where he would be without her if he was honest. “I’m not decent.” He said as he turned around to face her. Perrie didn’t mind, she sat down on the edge of his bed, Hatchi jumping up onto her lap almost as quickly as it took the girl to sit down. “You know you don’t have to make every daddy and me visit spectacular.” She told him, knowing the pressures Louis put on himself. He hasn’t brought his son home, not once, not ever. She didn’t know why, but she also didn’t want him thinking he wasn’t welcome to. 

“I know that.” He assured her as he finished buckling up his jeans. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to bring his son home, he just didn’t want to make things awkward between any of the women in his life, his ex, and his roommates. He already knew that it wasn’t the best impression he had in the world, living with two girls. He knows that people talk about it, he’s heard a few of their neighbours gossiping in the laundry room. He knows his mother thinks it’s odd, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t have to have his life quite together yet anyway. 

“It’s raining and miserable, and if you’re really bothered by us being here, I can probably convince Gem to head out for a bite to eat...” Since none of them really cooked, it wasn’t quite farfetched to want to head out for a meal, and since Gemma probably didn’t eat much on her coffee date, Perrie figured she was going to get hungry soon anyway. 

Louis simply shook his head. “No it’s alright, there’s a few indoor playgrounds in town, might be a little crowded because of the rain, but I’ll think of something.” He told her kindly, before zipping up his jacket, and walking past her to his mirror. Out of the three bedrooms, his was the biggest, and the girls were always fighting over his full length mirror. Perrie didn’t say anything further; she knew not to push him, instead she pressed a kiss to his back, right between his shoulder blades. Louis caught her smile in his mirror, and returned one. He really did appreciate her kindness, even though he was coming across like an asshole, someone who wasn’t even listening. He’s just trying his hardest not to step on any toes, even if it meant being a little colder to one of his dearest friends. 

He’d soon forgotten all about it, once his son was in his arms, and he was walking into the play centre, he didn’t have time to worry about anything other than making sure he was the best dad he could be, and honestly today he really didn’t have time to spend worrying about Perrie or work. This was Freddie time.


End file.
